No es Amor
by Marianne Lee
Summary: HABÍA UNA VEZ UN CABALLERO DE BRILLANTE ARMADURA... Bueno, de hecho soy un mago, pero no sería una buena historia si no iniciara así. Una serie de acontecimientos pusieron mi mundo de cabeza y creo que es necesario mencionarlos para explicar cómo terminé en medio de la nada, cubierto de fango hasta las rodillas, la mañana de San Valentín. One-shot


_Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín "¡Cupido está borracho!" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros pero la historia es MÍA._

_N/a: Hace mucho que no escribía y lo extrañaba. Prometo continuar mi fic en pausa ni bien la inspiración venga. Esta historia está dedicada a Rosario por retarme a escribirla, y a todos ustedes que a pesar de las decepciones siguen intentándolo, porque las mejores cosas en esta vida las hacemos por amor. __¡Feliz San Valentín!_

* * *

**NO ES AMOR**

_"Ama como puedas, ama a quien puedas, ama todo lo que puedas. No te preocupes de la finalidad de tu amor."_

_\- Amado Nervo –_

* * *

HABÍA UNA VEZ UN CABALLERO DE BRILLANTE ARMADURA. Bueno, de hecho soy mago, pero no sería una buena historia si no iniciara así.

Una serie de acontecimientos pusieron mi mundo de cabeza y creo que es necesario mencionarlos para explicar cómo terminé en medio de la nada, cubierto de fango hasta las rodillas, la mañana de San Valentín.

Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y aunque resulte difícil de creer me gradué de Hogwarts con honores, solo para fastidiar a todos esos Griffindor que decían que no debían aceptarme de regreso en su escuela. Bueno, ¡tomen eso idiotas!

Luego seguí con el expediente inmaculado: entré a la Academia de Aurores.

¿A que no adivinan quienes me tocaron por compañeros? Así es: Potter, Granger y Weasley, el Trío Dorado. Obviamente las chispas saltaron al instante, literalmente.

Luego de unos años de odio consumado y constantes amenazas de muerte, ese par se dio cuenta de que "no soy tan malo". Digo ese par porque Weasley aún me la tiene jurada. Y aunque nunca creí verme favorecido por ello, lo hice.

Soy una persona meticulosa por naturaleza. Así que cuando mis padres salieron con que debía buscar una compañera que limpiara el nombre de la familia, lo pensé muy detenidamente.

Primero: tenía que ser bonita.

Pansy es la primera mujer que viene a mi mente incluso ahora. Otros hubieran dicho Ginevra Weasley, pero incluso no tocaría a una Weasley ni muerto.

Segundo: había de ser alguien muy lista con quien fuera capaz de sostener una conversación más allá del color de las cortinas y como llamaríamos a nuestro primer hijo. Eso sacaba a Pansy de la lista. No teníamos mucho en común aparte del sexo.

Obviamente pensé en Granger, la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación. Era linda, y también éramos algo así como amigos ahora. El problema era que estaba comprometida con Krum. Sí, Víctor Krum. Y como no soy suicida aún, voy a sacar a Granger de esta lista. No vaya a ser que el bárbaro de su esposo la lea.

Tercero: tenía que ser sangre pura. O como a mí me gusta decirle: tenía que estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Porque siendo realistas, no muchas personas lograrían que el Mundo Mágico olvidara que casi asesiné a Dumbledore y mi familia sirvió al Lord Oscuro por años, y viniesen a nuestra boda.

Conocí a la persona indicada en el baile de gala de Blaise Zabini. Su nombre era Astoria Greengrass. Una bonita castaña de ojos verdes, proveniente de una familia noble que le había otorgado la mejor educación desde la cuna.

Ella era todo lo que estaba buscando. Y por supuesto algo habría de salir mal.

* * *

Lo que sucedió entonces, nunca lo vi venir.

Potter me había enviado a una misión en Rumania para liquidar a unos vampiros que estaban deslumbrando a los muggles con su exitosa saga de películas. Al parecer pensaron que ser pálido "me ayudaría a mezclarme", lo cual no fue así.

Cuando volví encontré a mí prometida en la cama con Weasley y enloquecí, pero no pueden culparme.

*** Flashback***

-¡¿Cómo demonios pudo engañarme con ESO?!- grité desquiciado en casa de Granger. Estaba conviviendo con Astoria y de ninguna manera volvería con mis padres cuando nuestro compromiso acababa de ser anunciado en El Profeta.

\- Bueno…a veces estas cosas pasan.- Hermione razonó no muy convencida.- Quizás ustedes no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

\- No lo entiendo.- repliqué.- Estábamos bien juntos. Tengo clase, un buen trabajo, soy bien parecido, el sexo era genial. ¡Íbamos a casarnos! ¡¿Por qué engañarme ahora?! ¡¿Por qué con Weasley?!

-Malfoy…-Potter masculló luciendo incomodo.- Ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.- dijo. Debió de notárseme la confusión en la cara porque siguió explicando.- Ya sabes, cuando tú y Hermione se excedían con el trabajo Astoria te esperaba fuera por horas.- explico.- Es comprensible que con el tiempo ella y Ron entablaran una relación.

\- Y sin embargo Hermione sigue prometida y yo no.- proteste.

\- Malfoy…- esta vez fue el turno de Weasley de dedicarme su mirada de lástima.- Víctor es un jugador profesional que pasa la mayor parte del año en el extranjero. ¡¿Qué le importa si Hermione es una ermitaña?! ¡Astoria quería salir! ¡Divertirse! Y tú solo te preocupabas por tu trabajo.

\- Eso no es cierto.- aclaré furioso.- ¡Íbamos a casarnos, maldita sea!

Todos me contemplaron en silencio, hasta que Hermione se atrevió a decir lo que no quería oír.

\- Ella te engaño, Draco.- dijo fríamente.- No te amaba lo suficiente para ser la perfecta esposa que tanto necesitas.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos significa eso?!- siseé entre dientes.

-Tú no amas a Astoria, Draco. No soy la clase de persona que suele notar estas cosas, pero nunca hablas de ella ni elogias su aspecto.

\- Astoria sabe que es hermosa, no necesita que se lo recuerde.

\- ¡No se trata de eso!- Hermione estalló.

\- Toda mujer desea oír que es hermosa, aunque ya lo sepa.- Weasley acotó.

\- Es acerca de cómo nunca llegas tarde al trabajo por estar junto a ella. Como no la besas un minuto más del estrictamente necesario…

\- No creo en las demostraciones públicas de afecto.- repliqué fríamente.

\- ¡Lo ves! ¡Una escoba tiene más sensibilidad que tú!- Hermione exclamó. Potter le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Escucha, Draco.- que tu actual jefe y antiguo enemigo te llame por tu nombre nunca es algo bueno.- Lo que Hermione intenta decir es que no amas a Astoria. No la amaste y probablemente nunca lo hagas. Ibas a casarte con ella porque era lo que se esperaba de ti no porque lo desearas realmente. Tenías planes que los involucraban a ambos: la casa, la boda, las cuentas, el sexo. Lo entiendo. Pero amigo, de eso se trata la vida. Es lo que obtienes con el pasaje de ida; no es amor. Eso es lo que faltaba. Necesitas estar con alguien que te ame, y que tú la ames de vuelta. Eso es lo único que importa, lo demás vendrá después.

*** Flashback***

No entendí una maldita palabra de lo que Potter dijo, pero era mi jefe. Así que me tragué mis comentarios y me largué de allí. Con el tiempo no superé a Astoria ni que esta me engañara con Weasley. La eché de nuestro departamento y me enfrenté al escarnio público.

Ahora vivo solo. Mis padres no hablan conmigo y estoy casado con mi trabajo. Hace unos años Potter me recomendó en el Departamento de Misterios. Un ascenso merecido que sospecho que me dio para evitar que asesinara a su cuñado. No iba mal encaminado.

No me interesa el amor, no busco una novia ni nada que se le parezca. Sexo de una noche es el máximo compromiso que tendré. Y AMO mis noches de sexo.

La única vez que tuve un conflicto con mi estilo de vida fue cuando Granger y Krum tuvieron a Melibea. Digamos que el hecho de que mi única amiga tuviera un hijo movió un poco mis esquemas. Ya no la veo tanto en el trabajo como antes, pero estoy bien con eso. Con lo que no estoy bien es San Valentín.

Podría dar un millón de argumentos contra este día del año pero no quiero aburrirlos, así que continuaré con la historia.

Como todos los sábados me levanté temprano, hice mi rutina de ejercicios, me duché, preparé café y salí a buscar el correo.

Estaba esperando la edición mensual de El Quisquilloso, la revista a la cual me había suscripto porque Hermione había insistido, pero que había acabado por gustarme. Era bastante liberal, políticamente hablando. Promovía cosas como liberación de elfos domésticos o inclusión de gigantes en la sociedad mágica.

Creía que la revista estaba a cargo del viejo Lovegood, pero ni en un millón de años narraría temas de actualidad de forma tan ingeniosa como hacía el editor de esa revista.

Estaba parado ante el buzón de correo de mi edificio de Londres, perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando vi la carta.

Era de color blanco y estaba dirigida a mi nombre, pero cuando le di vuelta me encontré con un remitente anónimo. Rompí el sobre. Dentro había un pergamino con una letra que reconocí al instante. Era un poema:

_La primera vez que te vi fue un sueño._

_La segunda una tonta coincidencia._

_La tercera supe que era inevitable_

_Quererte como te quise._

_Lo que tuvimos fue hermoso_

_Pero como Arturo y Ginebra_

_Hemos de seguir adelante._

_Todo lo que deseo_

_En este San Valentín_

_Es que encuentres el amor_

_Como él me encontró a mí._

_-A.G._-

Como todo lo que mi ex prometida hacía últimamente, esta carta me resulto totalmente desconcertante. Por lo que Astoria sabía de mí vida yo podría estar viviendo en Alaska, criando cabras con Millicent Bulstrode. Además, no entendía su repentino interés en mi bienestar después de haberme dejado por Weasley.

No tuve demasiado tiempo para cavilar sobre esas cuestiones, porque en ese preciso momento sentí un tirón en el estómago y me vi transportado muy lejos de allí.

Lo peor de todo es que no llevaba la varita encima.

* * *

Hoy es San Valentín y quizás ese sea el motivo por el cual no quiero levantarme de la cama. Papá falleció hace un año y ocho meses. Seiscientos cinco días y aún duele.

San Valentín no es una fecha para pasarla con tus padres, pero cuando creces con uno solo a tu lado como en mi caso, es otra celebración familiar como Acción de Gracias o Navidad.

La luz del sol que se cuela por la ventana está comenzando a molestarme. Además, tengo que terminar el borrador del Quisquilloso del mes próximo. Esa revista ha sido mi única conexión con la realidad en meses.

Es la única parte de mi padre que queda en este mundo y voy a hacer todo lo posible por salvarla, no importa lo que cueste.

Así que dejo de intentar espantar torposoplos invisibles, me levanto, me visto y voy a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno, el almuerzo, o lo que sea que toque en este momento del día.

Ni siquiera sé qué día es hoy. Solo sé que es San Valentín porque ayer Rolf lo mencionó mientras charlábamos sobre un artículo de la revista.

Quiso invitarme a un paseo hoy pero me negué. No quiero salir con nadie en estos momentos. Se lo he dejado claro infinidad de veces pero nunca me toma en serio. Sacudo la cabeza y abro el frigorífico para hacerme el desayuno. A juzgar por la cantidad de luz que baña la cocina, aún es de mañana.

Me decido por un zumo de arándanos natural, camino hacia el fregadero y me inclinó para contemplar el paisaje mientras bebo. Hace un lindo día fuera, la clase de día ideal para dar largos paseos al aire libre, si tienes pareja claro.

No he vuelto a tener novio desde el colegio, e incluso entonces no creo que verme esporádicamente a escondidas en la biblioteca con Theodore Nott contara. He salido con un par de chicos desde entonces pero nada serio. No creo ser la clase de persona que se compromete en una relación a largo plazo.

Mi madre, en cambio, sabía combinar su pasión por las pociones con su amor por mi padre. Aún no entiendo como lo hacía. Recuerdo que cada San Valentín seguía la tradición local a rajatabla y obligaba a papá a salir fuera y regresar desde el pueblo, así cuando lo viese por la ventana sabría que era el amor de su vida, tal como decía la leyenda.

Honestamente, últimamente he dejado de creer en todas esas cosas. Es ridículo pensar que el amor de tu vida aparecerá frente a tu ventana un catorce de febrero, y aun más ridículo esperar que ese amor vaya a ser correspondido.

En el fondo, mi espíritu Ravenclaw clama que el amor es algo abstracto, casi inexistente. La gente no vive su vida en función de las personas de las que se enamora, ni siquiera de aquellas a las que ama. Uno vive su vida y mientras tanto ama. Están las cosas que nos suceden a diario y luego está el amor. Solo un momento de nuestras vidas que luego se desvanece. Algunos conservan el recuerdo intacto, como Neville y yo que aún somos amigos; mientras que otros lo entierran para siempre, como Draco Malfoy, cuya prometida lo engañó poco antes de la boda.

La gente habló mucho de eso. Creo que fue con uno de los Weasley, no recuerdo con cuál. Debió de sentirse terrible. A lo largo de mis desamores jamás me han engañado, ¿pero qué mejor prueba que esa para demostrar que el amor no es más que una casualidad temporal?

Entonces sucede la mayor locura de todas: un hombre aparece frente a mi ventana.

* * *

Así es como terminé en alguna parte en medio de la nada, cubierto de barro hasta las rodillas, la mañana de San Valentín.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- gruñí mientras hacía palanca con los brazos para salir del pozo en el cual me hallaba. Llevaba tejanos y una camiseta de algodón blanca y no quería imaginar lo que la tierra y el agua le harían a mis trajes de alta costura.

No tarde en darme cuenta de que la carta que Astoria me había enviado era en realidad un traslador. Con extremo cuidado de no tocarla, realicé un hechizo no verbal y metí la carta dentro de la revista que enrolle bajo el brazo. No fui cuidadoso, ya había barro en todo mi cuerpo. La furia bullía en mi interior cuando imaginé a ambos riéndose a costa mía. Tardé unos minutos en serenarme y entonces contemplé el lugar.

Al principio creí que estaba en Wiltshire, la localidad donde vive mi familia, puesto que todo lo que había alrededor eran colinas verdes que se perdían a lo lejos. A pesar de que el sol brillaba en el cielo, tenía la horrible sensación de que llovería de un momento a otro, típica de los pueblos de Inglaterra.

Dado que hacia el este estaba la enorme sucesión de colinas que parecían no tener fin, me giré hacia el otro lado, de espaldas al sol, donde- oh, sorpresa- había más colinas.

A lo lejos se alzaba una estructura alta y delgada del color de la noche que curiosamente no obedecía leyes físicas. Esperando que fuera una casa, comencé a andar en aquella dirección.

Si tocase la carta nuevamente probablemente regresaría a casa, pero no iba a arriesgarme. No cuando Weasley estaba detrás de ello.

Con un poco de suerte, me toparía con un anciano senil que me dejaría lavarme la cara y tomar el dinero suficiente para un pasaje de vuelta a Londres. Pensaba devolvérselo, claro.

Pero tenía el desagradable presentimiento de que esta pequeña aventura mía no hacía más que comenzar.

* * *

Ver a un extraño parado frente a tu ventana nunca es algo agradable. Mucho menos si el susodicho en cuestión está cubierto de barro de pies a cabeza y por todo lo que sabes podría acabar de asesinar a alguien. Ningún extraño aparece por estos sitios porque sí.

Tal vez sobre reaccioné al saltar hacia atrás, pero ya es demasiado tarde para lamentar nada. El vaso resbaló de mis manos, se hizo añicos en el suelo y regó zumo de arándanos por doquier. Incluyéndome.

-¡Por Ravenclaw! - mascullo posando mis manos de forma inconsciente en el regazo de mi vestido blanco. Al instante dos siluetas de manos moradas se hacen visibles sobre la tela. Otro vestido arruinado, Luna.

Por suerte, he dejado la varita allí anoche mientras preparaba la cena, así que la tomó y me dispongo a agacharme para limpiar todo con magia.

-¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien allí?!- el desconocido grita desde el otro lado de la ventana. Es un hombre y eso no hace mucho para calmarme. Decido ignorarle y seguir limpiando. No hay manera de qué pueda verme si estoy agachada. Con un poco de suerte creerá que no hay nadie en casa y se marchará.

-¡¿Hola?! ¡Sé que estás ahí! Oí un ruido, y…- el desconocido continua parloteando mientras friego, no oigo muy bien lo que dice.-…solo soy un muggle como cualquier otro. Necesito usar el baño antes de regresar a Londres…

_¿Un muggle como cualquier otro que necesita usar el baño? ¡Ja! Aunque si el extraño proviene realmente de Londres podría ser alguien que conozca. Después de todo, no muchos magos vienen a parar a Ottery St. Catchpole._

Frunzo el ceño, la curiosidad me ha picado. Además, la voz del extraño me resulta familiar. Sigilosamente, me coloco la varita detrás de la oreja y me muevo hasta la ventana. Me asomo solo un poco.

Mi cautela resulta innecesaria cuando frente a mí aparece un rostro pálido, de cabello rubio platinado y oscuros ojos grises. Ha cambiado con el tiempo pero continúa siendo perfectamente reconocible.

-¿Tu?- pregunto notando el desastre que estoy hecha por haber estado fregando.

\- ¡Tú!- dice él a la vez, arrastrando las palabras, como si me acusase de algo.

Estoy desconcertada. Draco Malfoy ha aparecido frente a mi ventana la mañana de San Valentín.

* * *

NUNCA VAN A CREERLO. La dueña de la inquietante casa negra en medio de la nada es Lunática Lovegood, la loca del colegio que veía seres invisibles y llevaba comida como bijouterie.

Tras unos minutos de mirarnos fijamente a través de la mohosa ventana, Lovegood ha decidido abrirme la puerta. Ya no estoy seguro de querer entrar allí.

¡_¿Qué clase de rarito vive en medio de la nada como lo hace ella?!_

Además, resulta imposible ignorar el hecho de que me he parado frente a su ventana la mañana de San Valentín. Es casi como si estuviéramos parados bajo el muérdago navideño, y ahora quizás espera que la bese.

Por otra parte, esta serie de eventos me ha vuelto un poco paranoico. Tal vez Lovegood nunca estuvo loca y solo eran habladurías de la gente . Solo había un modo de averiguarlo.

Entré a su casa. Y en cuanto vi lo que parecía ser un busto decorativo de Rowena Ravenclaw sentado a la mesa con zumo de arándanos frente a ella, como si fuera a cobrar vida de repente y bebérselo, no estuve tan seguro.

Lunática- no puedo recordar su nombre- había cambiado, eso estaba claro. Frente a mí tenía una mujer esbelta y etérea, cabello rubio pálido y brillantes ojos azules. Podría haber sido hermosa si no luciera como si acabara de acostarse con Bóreas, y no precisamente en el buen sentido.

Tenía una piel pálida que parecía no haber visto sol en semanas. El cabello era una maraña indomable y llevaba un vestido blanco con manchas de manos moradas a la altura del estómago me hicieron mirar el vaso en la mesa de un modo distinto. Probablemente la había asustado cuando me había acercado a la ventana y había tirado el vaso al suelo. Eso explicaría el ruido que había oído y las marcas de las manos.

Saber que yo había provocado que se tocara a sí misma, incluso por accidente, me aturdió.

Incómodo, presioné la revista enrollada entre mis dedos mientras me fijaba en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el regazo de Lovegood. Mesas, sillas…

_Merlín, ¿Qué se sentirá tocar esa blanca piel? ¿Besar esos tímidos labios? ¿Hacerla gemir mi nombre mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos...?_

_¡Concéntrate Draco, no estás aquí por eso! ¡Tienes que regresar a Londres!_

_Cierto._

Esto nunca me había pasado antes, no soy la clase de persona que pierde el control de sí mismo. Pero hubo algo en el modo sus ojos azul platinado se clavaron en mí que me enloqueció. Como si ella fuera la Luna y yo el hombre lobo, a su completa merced.

Entonces recuerdo su nombre: Luna Lovegood. La que "Ama bien" o quizás "Buen amante", pero eso no me ayuda a distraerme de mis pensamientos.

Luna, Luna, Luna. Es una buena amante porque su amor es bueno. Eso indica su nombre, y desde siempre he creído en el poder de los nombres. Yo soy un Malfoy, la "mala fe" y el "auto engaño" en francés. Draco, dragón auto engañado creyendo que el amor verdadero no existía, encontró a Luna, la buena amante, la mañana de San Valentín.

Me pregunto si es una de esas señales del destino de las que tanto le gustaba hablar a Trelawney en el colegio. Supongo que finalmente ha llegado el momento de averiguar si existe tal cosa como el amor verdadero.

* * *

Abro la puerta y observo fijamente los ojos de Draco, de un gris tormentoso, que observan todo con precisión pasmosa: mi cabello enredado y el vestido manchado. El peculiar modo en que mi varita descansa detrás de mi oreja. Por no hablar del hecho de que Rowena Ravenclaw parece estar a punto de empezar una solitaria fiesta de té.

Debí haberme desecho de ese cacharro cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero su valor sentimental es demasiado grande. He de parecer una demente. Ahora que lo pienso, Draco también luce extraño. No es algo que alguien captaría a simple vista, sin embargo. Tanto tiempo a solas con mis pensamientos me ha hecho más observadora que el común de los mortales.

No entiendo que motivo pudo traerlo aquí, precisamente la mañana de San Valentín; ni tampoco que me poseyó para abrirle la puerta. No podía dejarle marcharse sin más, aunque siendo tan apuesto como es- incluso cubierto de barro de pies a cabeza- ha de tener a alguien esperándole en casa un día como hoy. Una joven bonita y elegante, con ambiciones en la vida que seguramente sabría decirle qué día de la semana es hoy.

Si no fuera huérfana, temería que haya venido traerme malas noticias. Pero el futuro ya no puede depararme nada peor…

Estoy divagando, cosa que hago cuando estoy nerviosa. Aparto la mirada de sus ojos penetrantes y de repente caigo en la cuenta de que llevo mirándolo fijamente varios minutos, sin decir palabra.

Quiero creer que de haber sido cualquier otra persona hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo, pero no. Draco Malfoy y su aura de misterio me han sacado de mi pequeño mundo de soledad y lamentos y ya no estoy segura de querer- o poder- regresar a él de nuevo.

-Así que, Draco Malfoy.- digo cantarinamente, jugueteando con el collar de corchos que cuelga de mi cuello, me sorprendo a mi misma al darme cuenta de que estoy muy animada.- ¿Qué te trae por estos lares, precisamente un día como hoy? ¿Acaso perdiste una apuesta, Príncipe?- ladeo la cabeza, llamándolo por el antiguo título que los de su casa reservaban para alguien como él. Siento el calor invadir mis mejillas ante su mirada penetrante y entonces río, demasiado agudo y fuerte, cada gesto que hago lleva el inconfundible sello de una mente inestable.

Él también se da cuenta y presiona el rollo en su mano con fuerza, apartando la mirada con nerviosismo. Por un minuto creo que va a salir corriendo, pero se queda justo donde está.

-Es algo un poco más complejo que eso.- dice con un dejo de rencor en su voz.- Sea como sea, he tenido un percance y necesito usar el baño. Tal vez incluso la Red Flu.- me mira fijamente en silencio, tal vez está preguntándose si los locos como yo tenemos baño.

-La segunda puerta a la derecha subiendo las escaleras, mi Lord.- digo sonriente, comenzando a girarme hacia mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. O para escapar de su hipnótica mirada, no estoy segura de cuál de los dos.

Pero no llego a hacerlo porque Draco me agarra del brazo y me jala hacia él inesperadamente, uniendo sus labios con los míos. Un chillido agudo se escapa de entre mis labios cuando siento su lengua invadir mi boca. Es un beso posesivo y salvaje, pero mentiría si dijese que no lo he estado deseando. Este hombre me atrae como una polilla a la luz.

Seguimos en el pasillo de entrada y el espacio es tan reducido que estoy firmemente atrapada entre su cuerpo y la repisa de madera a mis espaldas. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que me saca por lo menos una cabeza de altura. Siento el calor de su piel contra mi mejilla y su aliento en mi pelo. Una de sus manos se desliza por mi espalda, provocadora, acercándome incluso más, mientras que la otra sujeta la repisa como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Decido dejarme llevar y deslizo una mano por su mejilla, mientras poso la otra detrás de su cuello. Él se aparta al instante, como si mi tacto le quemara. Alzo la mirada y mis ojos vagan por su rostro con nerviosismo, buscando una explicación. No es posible que haga conmigo lo que quiera y encima ni me deje tocarlo.

Él vuelve a inclinarse hacia mí lentamente, sus ojos brillando del color de la plata líquida.

-No deberías haberme correspondido el beso, después de todo soy un extraño.- dice contra mi oído, provocándome un ligero estremecimiento.- Estoy a solo un paso de perder la cabeza y no hay ni un alma en kilómetros que pueda salvarte. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que eso significa?- pregunta entre dientes, espero que retóricamente.

\- Claro que sé lo que significa, pero creo que soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber cuidar de mí misma.- no esperaba decir eso en voz alta. Él me mira molesto.

\- ¡¿Eso crees?!- sisea.- ¡Merlín, Luna, ni siquiera me conoces! ¿No se te ha ocurrido preguntarte porque estoy aquí en primer lugar?

\- ¡Pues claro que lo he hecho!- respondo comenzando a hartarme de ser tratada como una niña pequeña.

\- ¿Y bien?- dice sin dar el brazo a torcer.

\- Lo cierto es que no tengo ni la menor idea.- contesto.- ¿Acaso no has notado la palidez en mi rostro? Hace semanas que no duermo completamente, ni salgo de casa para otro asunto que no sean la revista, las cuentas y las compras. Podría estar un poco loca, pero no ha sido por eso que te he devuelto el beso. Si lo hice fue porque ni porque no creo que seas capaz de dañarme, Draco. De lo contrario no te hubiera abierto la puerta.- digo mirándolo molesta.

Me mira un segundo fijamente y entonces es como si el hielo en su mirada se volviera líquido.

-Así que no vas por ahí abriéndole la puerta a cualquiera…-repite divertido.- Pues es un alivio, Luna Lovegood. Por un segundo pensé que estabas majara. Y dime, ¿también vas por ahí besando al primer hombre apuesto con el que tomas confianza?- pregunta, y hay genuina curiosidad en su voz.

\- Eso depende.- digo.- Pero la belleza que mejor se aprecia es la que se oculta.- digo en reproche.

\- Tienes razón. Esta mañana alguien me ha gastado una broma y he terminado en una casa en medio de la nada donde lo último que esperaba encontrar era una joven hermosa, inteligente e intrépida como tú.- dice atrayéndome de nuevo hacia él, sus ojos plateados relucientes.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de inteligente?- pregunto.

\- Bueno.-dice sonriendo de lado.- No cualquiera puede dirigir una revista tan buena como esta.- dice señalando con la cabeza el paquete enrollado que ha dejado en la encimera.

Con qué eso era, la curiosidad iba a matarme.

-Mi padre hubiera hecho un mucho mejor trabajo, estoy segura.- digo nostálgica, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Draco peina mis rizos como si fueran algo preciado, oro o algo parecido.

\- Pues yo digo que estás haciendo un gran trabajo tú sola.

Sonrío, ¿Cómo es que Draco no tiene a alguien a su lado siendo de esta manera?

-¿Crees en el amor verdadero?- susurro débilmente, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor.

Siento como se tensa, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo preguntado, necesito saber lo que es esto y hacia donde está yendo.

-Hasta esta mañana ni siquiera creía que eso existiera.- admite mirándome con fijeza.- Mi prometida me dejo por otro poco antes de llegar al altar, Luna. Lo teníamos todo y si el amor fuese real como la gente dice, eso no hubiera ocurrido. Aún no creo que exista.- dice al cabo de un rato y es como si algo dentro de mí se rompiera, tal vez la esperanza.- Pero,-continúa.- Sí se una cosa. Nunca jamás, Luna, he sentido lo que sentí cuando te vi esta mañana, y en el fondo me aterra como no te imaginas.

\- Lo sé, es muy raro.- susurro.

\- Raro no, más bien imposible. En serio, en un millón, ¿Qué probabilidades había de que esto ocurriera? ¿Abrir una carta anónima la mañana de San Valentín, que en realidad no es una carta sino un traslador, que me transporta justo al medio de la nada, y que, aun sabiendo que si volvía a tocarla regresaría a casa, decidiera venir aquí?

\- Eso sin mencionar el hecho de que te abrí la puerta.- agrego haciéndome la dura.

\- Claro, pero mi encanto no es cosa de magia ni destino. Es muy natural.- dice él y suelto una carcajada.

\- Claramente nunca te has visto a ti mismo cubierto de barro, ¿cierto?- río.

\- Algo me dice que aún así soy increíblemente atractivo.- dice y mis ganas de besarlo se vuelven incontenibles. Es como si algo invisible nos atrajera, así que simplemente nos dejamos llevar.

No sabemos hacia dónde va esto, pero tampoco importa. Tenemos este momento en que nuestros corazones laten sincronizados y la dopamina invade nuestros cerebros provocándonos deseos de hacer locuras.

Hay un reloj de fondo, silencioso e invisible, que marca el paso del tiempo. Porque estoy convencida de que el amor verdadero es algo temporal, cada minuto cuenta y pienso hacer que valga la pena, cada día mientras lo tenga, hasta el fin.

* * *

-Y VIVIERON FELICES Y COMIERON PERDICES.- suspiro con cansancio mientras la suavidad de las mantas me invita a sumirme en la inconsciencia. Los gemelos me miran con reproche, por razones completamente diferentes.

\- Ese final apesta.- Lizzie dice haciendo una mueca y revolviéndose para mirarme a la cara.- ¡Nunca me cuentas la mejor parte! ¿Qué pasó con el caballero y su princesa? ¿Están juntos ahora? ¿O él la dejó para seguir buscando a otras princesas? Aun creo que ella no era lo suficientemente bonita...- inquiere molesta.

Mi hija parece pensar que yo era un mujeriego, y eso que solo ha oído la versión de la historia apta para niños en la que Weasley es una asquerosa comadreja que se roba a mi prometida y en la cual vago de reino en reino en busca de una princesa. También siente unos locos celos de su madre, solo que aún no sabe que el apuesto caballero soy yo, obviamente.

\- Sí, papá. Tus cuentos apestan. - Lorcan se queja desde su cama. Últimamente piensa que es demasiado grande para tonterías como esta.- ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que ese cuento del amor verdadero son puras tonterías?

-¡No es cierto!- Lizzie chilla molesta.- ¡Es real!

\- No lo es.

\- Sí lo es.

\- No.

\- Sí.

_¿Y se supone que los cuentos hagan a los niños dormir? ¡Merlín!_

Miro interrogante a mi esposa, que observa la escena divertida desde el marco de la puerta.

Lleva el pelo recogido en un moño y un delantal azul del color de sus ojos, como hace siempre que piensa escribir hasta tarde. Desde que es una novelista de renombre, mis noches con Luna han empezado a parecerse a un programa de ejercicios de categoría: leve, intenso, moderado.

\- Silencio los dos.- interfiere haciéndose la severa. Ella es como un bálsamo para los niños e inmediatamente ambos guardan silencio.- Su padre hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contarles un cuento esta noche, ¿y así se comportan?

\- Lo siento, papá.

\- Sí, eso no fue cool en absoluto.

Ambos se disculpan sinceramente y hago un notable intento por no estallar a carcajadas.

Luna me mira con reproche y diversión a partes iguales, antes de acercarse a mi lado.

-Te veías demasiado cómodo allí hace un instante.- susurra contra mi oído.- He venido a continuar con la historia.- anuncia en voz alta. Automáticamente le hago un sitio a mi lado, ¿Cómo desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar junto a ella? Solía pensar que mis sentimientos por Luna se desvanecerían con el tiempo, pero la realidad es que no hacen más que acrecentarse con cada año que paso a su lado.

-Entonces, ¿alguien quiere oír que pasó con el caballero y la princesa?

\- ¡Sí!- Lizzie chilla entusiasta. Lorcan no dice nada, pero mira a su madre atento. Sé que en el fondo disfruta todos estos cuentos.

\- Bueno, ellos se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre en el reino de Quisquilandia.

\- ¿Tuvieron hijos?- Lorcan pregunta desde su sitio, no me gusta el matiz de duda en su voz. Soy muy varonil, incluso en un estúpido cuento.

\- Claro que los tuvieron.- dice Luna, clavando su mirada en mi.- Un niño y una niña que aman con toda su alma.

Mis hijos intercambian miradas, la duda en sus mentes.

-¿Y qué paso con la comadreja?- Lizzie dice.

\- El caballero la rostizo y luego la ofreció como banquete a su pueblo.

\- ¡Draco!- murmura Luna.

\- Está bien, está bien. La desterraron fuera del reino y Popotter, el enano de la guardia real hizo un decreto que le prohibía que regresara de nuevo.

\- Eso es muy imaginativo de tu parte...- Luna acotó.

\- Lo es, ¿cierto?- susurro acercándome a ella, posando un delicado beso en sus labios.

\- ¡Euu!- los gemelos exclaman al unísono. Me río.

\- Muy bien renacuajos, ya es hora de dormir. Hablo en serio.- dijo poniéndome en pie. Luna hace lo mismo.

\- Pero aún no nos dijiste si el amor existe.- Lizzie protesta.

\- Está bien.- suspiro.- La verdad es, que no lo sé.- digo como si confesara un gran secreto.

\- ¿No lo sabes?- ambos preguntan incrédulos. Me encojo de hombros.

\- Supongo que tendrán que averiguarlo cuando crezcan.- digo alejándome de allí. Sí, soy un padre vengativo. Nadie cuestiona mis cuentos para ir a la cama. Jamás.

\- ¿Alguna vez te dije cuanto te amo?- Luna susurra contra mi pecho, la estrecho incluso más.

\- Solo una o dos millones de veces.- bromeo.

\- ¿Entonces admites que soy el amor de tu vida?- presiona.

\- Jamás.- digo.- Tú eres mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, diosa del sexo en algún lugar cuyo idioma no soy capaz de pronunciar. Pero el amor de mi vida…- niego con la cabeza.

\- Esta es nuestra vida y estamos en ella juntos. Eso es amor.- Luna insiste terca.

\- Claro que no.- replico.- Alguien me dijo una vez que de eso se trata la vida, pero no es amor.

\- Entonces, ¡ilumíname! ¿¡Qué es el amor para ti, Draco?!- exclama, he conseguido ponerla furiosa. _Se ve tan linda cuando se enoja…_

\- Es un secreto- le digo inclinándome hacia un lado.- Acércate, mas...¡ahí!- Mis labios están contra su oído, tan cerca que podría besarla.-Eres tú.- susurro.

Y entonces la beso. Porque Luna es mi amor y por ella vivo. Por nuestros hijos, Lorcan y Lizzie.

Y es que está el amor, y luego está todo lo demás.

**Fin**


End file.
